Naruto's confession
by Wolfgoddess77
Summary: when Naruto and Sasuke go on a mission Naruto confesses his feelings.


Naruto's confession

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Ever since Sasuke left the village his and Naruto's friendship has never been the same.

But they are friends sort of. Tsunada permitted him to stay in the village when he returned, which he never told anyone why he returned.

Said Uchiha and Naruto just returned from a mission and are walking side by side on their way home.

"I'm just saying if you hadn't used chidori twice you wouldn't be so tired."

"Shut up dobe If I hadn't we both could be dead right now" Sasuke retorted.

"I'm just saying, don't be so bitchy." 

Sasuke gave Naruto a deadly glare that shut him up. Naruto turned down the road to his apartment and Sasuke walked on. A three year separation wasn't enough to end their rivalry they still fight and argue like an old married couple. 

Sasuke walked to his apartment on the Uchiha estate and unlocked the door and walked inside. He walked up the stairs to the bathroom and took a shower. Now dressed in his night clothes he sits on his bed brooding. 

"Dumb Naruto thinks he knows everything." "He usually isn't like that." 

"Come to think of it he was acting weird on this mission, all he did was stare at me the whole mission." "Maybe he likes me?" "Do I like him like that?" That's stupid why would I like Naruto?" 

With that thought gone Sasuke fell asleep.

Meanwhile at Naruto's apartment Naruto was also thinking. (Which must be rare?)

"I don't know what but something was different about this mission." 

"I couldn't stop looking at him; I mean has anyone seen his hair and his face, 

"He is hot!" "WTF" "why am I thinking about Sasuke being hot?'

"Finally realizing your feelings for the Uchiha brat." Kyuubi said interrupting Naruto's thoughts. 'Shut up you stupid fox!" 'I don't have feelings for Sasuke he's my rival!' 'That's not what I think." 'Shut up kyuubi!" 'I don't like Sasuke, do I?"

The next day Naruto and Sasuke were walking together to Tsunadas office where she had summoned them. Naruto was blabbering on about something while Sasuke who ovisley didn't care didn't even pretend to be listening. 

'I think that shrurikan are small and we don't use them a lot." "What do you think Sasuke." 'Sasuke.' 

Sasukes short reply was "No"

"Talk about something interesting dobe." And kept walking.

'How can I love a cold hearted person like him?' Naruto thought and walked on.

Tsunade heard someone knock on the door. "Come in!" she yelled.

She thought it would be someone with more work' but instead a hyperactive blond and a sulky raven walked in the door. 

"Why did you call us here Tsunade-hag?" She looked at Naruto annoyance in her tone "how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that you brat!"

She calmed herself and looked at the two boys in front of her. 

"The mission you two are about to go on is very important." She turned to look at Sasuke. "I know this will be of great importance to you Sasuke."

Sasuke's mind started to race. "What does she mean this mission will be most important to me?" "She can't mean…….." he was cut off when Tsunade continued to speak. "Itachi has been spotted in a town close to the sound village border."

Tsunade saw a flicker of alarm and excitement flash on the youngest uchiha's face

Before returning to normal. Sasuke's mind continued to race.

'I can finally avenge my clan and see Itachi fall'

He was interrupted again when Naruto spoke.

"Grandma-Tsunade why am I going with Sasuke if he's going after his brother?"

"You are to look after Sasuke to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

Sasuke turned to Tsunade "I don't need a babysitter especially a loser like him."

"HEY" Naruto said and looked at sasuke "i'm just going to make sure you don't run off again."

"Like you could stop me dobe." Sasuke looked at Naruto and realized Naruto 

Was taller than he was. Tsunade interrupted their fight. "You two have two months to complete this mission if your not back by then I'm sending ANBU after you,

Meet at the front gate at 6:00am you're dismissed."

"Great I have to spend two months with him was the thought that passed through their minds, but they didn't know what destiny had in store for them.

Naruto and Sasuke met at Konoha's front gate at 6:00am the next day. 

The sun was rising in the sky as they set out on their mission. The mission Sasuke had been waiting for his whole life. They leapt from tree to tree not really speaking

To one another just being alert for enemies. When the sun was beginning to get lower in the sky and night began to fall, they were almost out of the forest and decided to make camp for the night. 

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. "I see a clearing over her where we can rest for the night." 

They stopped in the clearing and rolled out their blankets and with sticks and the help of Sasuke's fire jutsu made a fire. Sasuke laid down and fell asleep almost immediately, while Naruto set up thinking. He looked over at Sasuke who was sound asleep.

'He's cute when he's asleep' he thought. 'Maybe I am in love with him, I've always had this feeling about him I thought I was just suppose to be his rival or friend,

but I think this feeling is more"

"I told you it was love" kyuubi said in Naruto's head.

"but does he love me I mean we are both boys."

"Love is love kyubbi said.  
I guess your right for once kyubbi."

Without thinking he moved his blanket closer to Sasuke's and fell asleep beside him.

The next morning Sasuke woke up to someone's arm around him and who

Was he pressed against? He turned and the face he saw was none other than Naruto's. His face turned a bright red and when he tried to get away from him he wouldn't let go.

"NARUTO!" he yelled at the blond

Who? What? Huh? "you were holding me." "Oh uh sorry" Sasuke managed to hide his red face and asked. "How did you get so close to me anyway?"

"well uh I um……It was cold and…."

"Whatever, just get up we need to get going. 

"Right" he said and started to get up. 

They packed everything up and continued with their search. They came upon a small town close to the sound village border. The town where Itachi had been spotted. It had taken them two weeks to get there so they started looking around the town for the house where Itachi had been spotted. On the outskirts of the town they found the small house hidden behind trees and bushes. They were trying to find a way inside when Itachi appeared behind Sasuke a Kunai to his throat 

"I know mother taught you better than to snoop around peoples homes."

"Itachi" Sasuke said venom in his voice.

"Hello little brother looks like you've brought a friend along, I hope he's prepared to die along with you."

Naruto threw a kunai at Itachi who dodged it, but let Sasuke go. Itachi regained his balance and faced the two boys.

"I accept your challenge little brother." "I hope you're ready to join the rest of the clan," Sasuke took his brothers blabbering as a chance to attack. He pulled a kunai out of its holster and threw it at Itachi who easily dodged it.

"It'll take more than that to beat me Sasuke." He didn't see the three Naruto clones behind him each clone threw two shurikan at Itachi two struck him in the arm. Sasuke ran up beside Itachi and pulled out another kunai Itachi blocked with another kunai. Itachi was stronger than Sasuke and pushed him back and threw the kunai at him it slashed threw his arm. Blood trickled down his arm which brought back terrible memories and Sasuke stood there frozen in fear he couldn't move.

Itachi saw this opening and picked up Sasuke and thre him against a nerby tree knocking him unconscious. 

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled concern and anger in his tone. 

Naruto was furious he was supposed to protect Sasuke and he couldn't even do that. Anger consumed him his body began to burn like he was on fire. Soon he was no longer in control kyubbi has slid out and was taking over Naruto. Fangs grew from his mouth and he now had claws. All he knew was that he wanted Itachi dead.

It was dark so dark Sasuke couldn't see anything a image was forming in front of him it was his brother standing behind his parents with a sword ready to kill them and there he was seven year old him frozen in fear. About to watch his parents die.

In the outside world Itachi smirked.

'The kid finally brought out kyubbi this ought to be interesting." He thought.

Fox-Naruto made the hand seals for rasengan preparing to kill Itachi.

Sasuke opened his eyes to see Naruto running toward Itachi rasengan in his hand.

He quickly jumped up summoned chidori and rushed to Itachi. Itachi dodged Fox-Naruto, but didn't see Sasuke, chidori met Itachi. Blood splattered all over Sasuke's body. His blood mixing with Itachi's. He pulled his hand out of his brother's now dead body. 

"goodbye brother" he whispered before he started to slip into unconscious.

When Fox-Naruto saw Sasuke about to faint, Naruto came to the surface. HE rushed and caught Sasuke as he fainted.

When Sasuke opened his eyes everything was fuzzy.

"Naruto?" he said and tried to sit up. 

"Sasuke your awake!" Naruto said and rushed immediately to his side to help him.

Sasuke winced as a sharp pain went threw his side.

"I think my ribs are broken."

"Medic-nin are probably on their way

Sasuke looked around.

"Where are we?"

"In a cave I fount, you fainted right after you killed Itachi just like that everything that had happened came flooding back to him. Sasuke held his head. He….He's dead. He stuttered.

"yea he didn't have a pulse."

"I….I cant believe I finally killed him."

"Sasuke…..I thought you where dead too." "I thought I lost you, I thought I couldn't protect you."

Sasuke looked up at Naruto blue eyes met black, Naruto continued, "before I could tell you that I….love you" Sasuke had a shocked expression on his face. "Love me"

"Naruto I…." before he could finish Naruto's lips met his. They were caught in a gentle kiss. Sasuke didn't just sit there he kissed back. They broke apart and looked at one another, and with tears in his eyes Sasuke managed to say, "I love you too dobe." 

"shhhhh" Naruto said and laid the Uchiha heir back down. "rest"

With that Sasuke fell asleep with Naruto by his side. 

Naruto was watching Sasuke sleep when the medics found them. They picked up Sasuke and walked outside the rays of sunlight bouncing off their faces. Itachi's body was still lying outside. Another medic-nin picked it up and left. The medic who was holding Sasuke turned to Naruto.

"Looks like you two succeeded in your mission."

"yea" was all Naruto had to say. He was only concerned that Sasuke was ok. The medic-nin and Naruto started back to the village. The whole time Naruto kept an eye on Sasuke making sure he was ok.

When Sasuke woke up he realized he was in a hospital room. He sat up in bed wincing as pain shot through his side he saw that his sides were bandaged. Suddenly all that had happened came back, him killing Itachi and Naruto confessing his love for him. Then kissing him. As if on cue the blond walked through the door.

"your finally awake." He walked over and sat on Sasuke's bed.

"How ya feeling?" 

"My ribs and arm hurt, but im fine." "The doctors said you broke a rib and that cut on your arm was bad you lost alot of blood."

"But on the bright side you reached your goal." He said in his cheery tone. Sasuke looked down. "I still can't believe it." "Looks like im now the last Uchiha." Saying all this brought tears to Sasuke's eyes. Naruto watched Sasuke start crying actually crying! He moved closer to the Uchiha heir and put his arms around him letting the raven cry into his chest. He understood Itachi was Sasuke's older brother after all and it must have been hard to set aside his feelings and kill him.

"shhhhh" he said "It'll be ok"

Soon enough Sasuke stopped crying and just let Naruto hold him.

"Naruto" Sasuke whimpered "Did you mean it when you said you loved me?"

"Sasuke I've loved you ever since we accidentally kissed, I just didn't know how I felt at the time." "Did you?"

"Of course I did dobe."

The two just sat there enjoying each others company.

Sasuke was released from the hospital a few weeks later and of course Naruto visited him everyday. He and Naruto walked to Sasuke's house hand in hand, talking about local news. When they reached Sasuke's house he unlocked the door and turned back to Naruto.

"Dinner at my place tonight?"

"can we have ramen?"

" No that's all you eat why don't we eat something else besides ramen."

"Ok fine" Naruto said

"see you later teme!"

"see ya" Sasuke said. They kissed goodbye and Sasuke walked inside a smile on his face. Naruto walked home also smiling. This was the start of their relationship together. 

* * *

My first fanfic plz review


End file.
